During laparoscopic surgery, it is frequently necessary to ligate a structure. For example, during laparoscopic cholecystectomy (removal of the gall bladder), the cystic duct (which drains the gall bladder) must be ligated on each side when divided to prevent the leakage of bile.
The description that follows will refer to ligation of the cystic duct as an example. However, this invention can be used to ligate any structure such as an artery, vein, fallopian tube, appendix, etc.
It has been conventional in laparoscopic surgery to utilize a primary cannula for passing of a laparoscope and accessory cannulas for insertion of various instruments.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a novel suture passer which allows the structure requiring ligation to be encircled using only a single cannula. In contrast, existing techniques require two instruments to be inserted through two cannulas to encircle a structure. Once the structure has been encircled by either technique, the suture can be tied with a knot pusher such as a Clarke ligator shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,379.
In accordance with the invention, a suture passer including a stainless steel cylinder that has a rubber gasket at one end adapted to provide a seal through which laparoscopic forceps may be inserted. The suture passer further includes a thin stainless steel guide fastened to the other end of the cylinder and having a laterally extending eye through which a suture may be passed for use.